Naruto: New World
by ligerzero3
Summary: This is something new that I'm trying to do so please leave reviews for any improvement on future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Megaman Starforce.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

Jutsu

_Card activation_

**_Demon/Summon/FMian thinking_**

**Demon/Summon/FMian talking**

Chapter 1

At the valley of the end, two power shinobi stood, Sasuke, the brain-washed Uchiha covered in the curse mark, and Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, surround by the Kyuubi's chakra. The two shinobi powered up their strongest attack, one ready to kill the other, the other to bring a friend home. They jumped toward each other and shouted.

"RASANGEN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two attacks meant with unimaginable force, the two different types of chakra mixing together to form a sphere of deep darkness. Inside the sphere the two warriors could see their attacks giving way, "I have to push harder!" The two thought as they forced more chakra into their attacks. The power between two attacks collapsed from the sudden power spike causing the sphere to explode. Sasuke and Naruto flew apart and crashed into two the two separate statues of Konoha's founders.

Naruto winced as he sat up, looking over to Sasuke with one eye. Then something caught his eye. He looked up to see a small dark spot floating where their attacks had meant. It seemed to simply sit there before suddenly expanding with power winds sucking debris into the spot. Naruto grunted as he stood up and what little of his chakra was left to stay rooted to the ground.

That is until he saw an unconscious Sasuke start to be sucked into the hole. Naruto acted on instinct alone as he leaped to his friend. He grab Sasuke's arm and used all his might to throw Sasuke away from the black hole. "I have to save myself now!" Naruto thought as he formed a ram sign with his hands, "shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted forming a human chain as his clones appeared. The clone at the end of the chain anchored itself to the ground as it struggled to keep its hold. Kakashi and Pakkan have arrived at the valley of the end just in time to see the black hole trying to suck in Naruto. They both went down and landed next to the unconscious Sasuke. Kakashi can see that Naruto's clones are about to give up on him, so he tied ninja wire to a kunai and then throw it around Naruto while using a boulder to help pull Naruto to him. Naruto's clones have turn into smoke and Naruto is now holding on to the ninja wire as Kakashi try to pull Naruto to him.

"Naruto hang on," yelled Kakashi as he pull.

"Does it look like I have any other choose," yelled a panic Naruto.

The black hole's vacuum force have increased as Naruto was half way to Kakashi. The sudden pull from the black hole have made Kakashi to loosen his grip on the ninja wire but was able to tighten his grip on it as Naruto was almost in the black hole. Kakashi could feel his hands starting to bleed from the hold on the wire, but kept trying to pull in Naruto again and having a difficult time doing it. Naruto try to help by moving to Kakashi but finding it harder as he doesn't have much strength left after fighting Sasuke. Both Kakashi and Naruto could see that the wire is breaking from the strain that it's going through.

_"I can't lose my sensei's son," thought Kakashi as he desperately trying to pull Naruto in before the wire gives out._

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as he got his attention, "I promise that I'll try to find a way back here."

"Naruto what are you talking about," asked Kakashi as he hold on to the wire.

"It's obvious that thing won't stop until someone go through it."

"Don't you say that Naruto, I'll pull you in!"

"We both know that the wire can't last longer," yelled Naruto, "that's why I promise that I'll find a way back home believe it!"

That was the last thing that Kakashi heard from Naruto as the wire broke. The only thing that he saw was that Kakashi trying to jump after him as the black hole closed up after he have entered it. Kakashi could just feel guilty about failing to save Naruto from going to through the black hole. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke's body and picked him up and started to head toward the village and to get ready to tell Tsunade about what happened from Naruto. A little as he or everyone knows, where Naruto will be heading to will change his life and the people who he'll meet.

-Location change: the Stelar household-

We find the Stelar family eating breakfast, well more like Kelvin working on something as the five year-old Geo watch as he eats slowly and Hope is doing a bit of dishes. It's a peaceful morning for them and nothing could ruin it, except for a black hole opening up above their back yard with their electronics going hardwired (except for the transers). This have made Hope and Geo panic as they try to turn them all off as Kelvin try to find out what is making the electronics go hardwire. That was when both Kelvin and Hope saw a small shadow in their backyard to which they went into to. They both looked up saw something falling to the ground. As it got closer, Hope could see that it's a little boy who could be seen as the same age as Geo and Kelvin could see the black hole that have started to close. Hope's motherly instinct kicked in and she ran to the little boy is heading toward the ground. Kelvin soon looked at the falling boy and saw that his wife is running toward the spot. As the boy have come nearer, Hope have jumped up and catch him in her arms as Kelvin runs to her with Geo look outside from the glass door. Hope have gotten a closer look at that boy, he have bright blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and an orange jumpsuit that look to be too big for him. She could also see that the jumpsuit was damaged and a headband with a strange symbol but couldn't see the color of his eyes.

"Hope are you alright," asked Kelvin as he arrive to where she was.

"Yes, I'm alright," answered Hope as she untie the headband and placed the back of her hand on the little boy's forehead, "but this little one have a fever."

"Let get him inside the house," said Kelvin, " and after he wakes up, we'll ask him about who his parents are."

Hope nodded her hand and headed inside with Kelvin and the little blonde boy in her arms. She had set the little boy on the couch and went to get a wet towel while Kelvin was trying to figure out about the black hole that appeared above their backyard out of the blue as Geo look at the whisker marks on the unconscious boy's cheeks.

-Mind scape-

We find Naruto laying front of the cage of the Kyuubi and is starting to wake up. After he have woken up, he was looking at the dark ceiling and is starting to stand up while trying to remember what happened after he entered the black hole, but was drawing up a blank. He finally looked at the cage as notice that it was taller than the last time he was here. He started to think that since he couldn't remember anything then the fox would know.

"HEY, YOU OVER GROWN FURBALL COME ON OUT," yelled Naruto and took notice that his voice was different.

_"Why does my voice sound different," thought Naruto._

**"What do you want brat," asked the Kyuubi**

"I want to know what happened to me after entering that thing," answered Naruto, "and why does my voice sound like I'm five year-olds?!"

**"I will only tell you that you are a five year-old," said Kyuubi.**

"W-what, how did I turn into a five year-old," asked a panic Naruto.

**"That's all I'm telling to a hairless monkey like you."**

"Come on you need to tell me more you damn fox!"

**"My answer is no," said the Kyuubi try to go to sleep.**

"OI, TELL ME MORE YOU DAMN OLD KYUUBI," yelled Naruto as he got closer to the cage.

**"WHY WOULD I, THE MOST POWERFUL BIJUU IN EXCESTANCE TELL YOU A MERELY HUMAN ANYTHING!"**

"BECAUSE YOUR SEALED INSIDE ME AND WE'RE BOTH INVOLVED IN THIS MESS!"

**"Alright, I'll tell you," said Kyuubi as Naruto smiled at this, "if you can guess my real name."**

"Wait, your real name isn't Kyuubi," asked a confused Naruto.

**"That's just a title that you humans made for me," answered the lazy fox.**

"Hmm, is it Kyle?"

**"No, but your right about the K."**

Naruto start calling out names that start with the letter K, but all the answers were the same from the fox. He then start to think very hard for the past few minutes or so, and gotten more ideas of names but they were answered with a no. Naruto could only growl in frustration as he glare at tha fox who was now grinning at his frustration. Naruto then started to beg to give him a hint but none came as he started to pace back and forth.

"Come one just give me one hint," complained Naruto as he stand in front of the cage.

**"No can do brat," said the fox as his eyes are closed.**

"Damn you Kurama," yelled a frustrated Naruto while not noticing the fox is looking at him, "I wish that my stare can kill you!"

**"You just guessed my name right," said the Fox while getting Naruto's attention.**

"Really," said Naruto as he look at the fox with a happy face, "that name was just came into my head."

_**"How he survived with his luck is beyond me," though Kurama.**_

Kurama start telling Naruto about what happened after entering the black hole. Naruto frown that his body couldn't handle that much strain as hit body turn back to when he was five. Kurama started telling him about the new world to which Naruto was confused about that as the fox couldn't be able to get out of the seal. The fox then told him that a being was created that was apart of him and helps with being able to be connected to it as it collected information. Naruto was still confused about that but Kurama just ignored that and said that he'll appear to you soon. After the explainsion, Naruto started to fade in and out to which he started panicking. Kurama just sighed at his container's stupor and told him that he's waking up along with don't wake him up from his sleep. With that in mind, Naruto vanish from his mind scape.

-Outside the mind scape-

Naruto's fever went away in only five minutes to which surprised Hope at his quick recovery. Geo been poking the whisker marks for the past few minutes that Naruto have been unconscious. Kelvin gave up on figuring out the black hole and went back to doing what he was working on earlier. Hope was doing some cleaning and fixing up a guest room where she put the jumpsuit, headband, and Naruto's weapons (while not knowing) in there until he wake up. Geo have run to her as she was finished fixing the bed and told her the Naruto is waking up. Both of them went to him was already saw that Kelvin was already at the couch. Naruto sat up on the couch while rubbing his eyes. He then looked at all three of them with his bright blue eyes with a confused face.

"Are you ok." asked Hope to which she got a nod from him, "thanks goodness."

"Umm who are you all," asked Naruto.

"I'm Kelvin Stelar," introduced Kelvin as he place his hand on Geo's head," and this is Geo."

"My name is Hope," said Hope with a smile on her face while, "and I'm Kelvin's wife."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto with a smile of his own.

"Well then Naruto," said Kelvin, "mind telling me and Hope who your parents are."

"I-I don't know who my parents are," said Naruto as he look down at his lap as Hope and Kelvin see the sadness in those eyes, "All I know is that my last name is Uzumaki."

_"The poor thing," thought Hope as she saw the sadness._

"Umm, why am I wearing different clothes than before," asked a now confused Naruto as he managed to changed the subject.

"The jumpsuit that you were hearing were damaged and too big for you," answered Hope, "so I change your clothes with some of Geo's clothes."

"Oh, thanks for doing that," said Naruto with a smile at her before hearing his stomach growls.

Hope and Kelvin both laughed a little as Naruto scratch behind his head with a shabby laugh. Hope went to the kitchen while saying that she'll cook something up for him. Kelvin told Naruto that he'll try to find his parents though the last name. Naruto nodded and saw the item that's in Kelvin's hand. He explain that the item is a proto-type to allow him to see the EM waves in the air but is working on it. Naruto just nodded dumbly as he try to follow what Kelvin was trying to say. Kelvin even said that he can stay with them for the mean time.

-Time skip: three years later-

"Alright, let see if this one will work," said an eight year old Naruto as he set something up on his computer.

**"I'm sure that our calculation and improvement will work this time brat," said a voice that sound like Kurama.**

It have been three year's since Naruto came into the new world that he have accustom to. During the first few month of staying with the Stelars, Naruto have met with the newly born AM-ain Kyuuba. Kyuuba is the being that was created and is connected to Kurama, he look like Kurama but only with no tails (imanage Omega-xis being orange, red, and fox-like instead of being green, blue, and dog like.) The way of Naruto meting Kyuuba was through the computer that was in the guest room. Naruto was freaked out at first but then got used to it over time. Kelvin have tried to find anyone with the same last name as Naruto but came out empty handed. During that time, Naruto have become like part of the family and Kelvin even laugh at the memory of the time that Naruto called Hope Kaa-san by mistake. So he start to work on the transer for Naruto and was thinking of what to do for a gift on Naruto's birthday. After he thought of it, he quickly went to work on it while having Hope's agreement on it. By the time when it was Naruto's birthday, the Stelars have bought Naruto to an all you can eat ramen buffet. Both Kelvin and Hope were surprised by how much ramen can one six year-old can eat. During the day of Naruto's birthday, Hope have made Naruto try on different clothes while making sure that there was a bit of orange to all the clothes with a little help from Geo, and Kelvin have given Naruto a red transer with the leo symbol and show him how to use it from doing it from his own. At the end of the day, Kelvin have shown Naruto how to get access to his information about him when it gets lost. When Naruto access it, he have confused when he read the name part of it. In the name area, it said both his name and last name but also said Stelar at the end of Uzumaki. Naruto look at Kelvin and Hope who was smiling while Geo was as confused as himself. Kelvin and Hope told them that since Naruto have feel like he was apart of the family and that both him and Geo have behaved like real siblings, they have adopted Naruto in to the family. The reaction that they got from Naruto was more than they expected; Naruto have run to them and hugged them while saying thank you over and over until he fell asleep. During the years, Naruto have been going school with Geo and would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Kurama's constant mental shock through his body to keep him awake. Even if Naruto was annoyed by that, he a was able learn properly and figure out a way that he can get in touch with everyone back home. So he kept himself busy with studying both math and science. Kurama even helped Naruto by telling him the secret about the shadow clones. So he was able to learn much quicker and start making things. He even made some mistakes and errors on making the device or program.

"Let just pray that this program doesn't fry the motherboard like last time," said Naruto while shivering.

**"Still can't believe that one error can do that," said Kyuuba from inside Naruto's transer.**

"Well, here goes nothing Kyuuba," said Naruto as he entered in the last of the data into the program and started it up.

-Sence change: Tsunade's office a few days after Naruto entered the black hole-

Tsunade is busy looking for a mission for the mix up team of Shikamaru's. After the day that Kakashi have given her his report, she and Shizuna have gotten behind of the paper work. As she was looking for the mission, Shikamaru notice a bits of electricity appearing in front of him. Both Sakura and Kiba could notice it too while Arkamaru whined. Within seconds, a thin see-through screen appeared in front of Shikamaru who stepped away from it as Tsunade look at the screen. All of them could hear stoic coming from the screen as it try to do something. Tsunade have made his anbu's to find and get Kakashi if he was in the village. After a few minutes, the screen begin to show something and slowly focus on it. When Kakashi have arrived, the screen was fully focus and is showing the eight year-old Naruto who was blinking his eyes like everyone in the room.

"Um hi," greeted an unsure Naruto."

"Who are you," asked Tsunade with a serious face.

"You don't know who I am Obaa-chan," said Naruto while making a fake pain face.

"Is that you Naruto," asked Kakashi as Naruto somehow moved the screen.

"The one and only," answered Naruto while smiling like always do.

"Then how come you look like a little kid," asked Kiba.

"Well, it could be the black hole that Teme and me made during our last fight," answered Naruto.

"Don't blame Sasuke-kun for your own mistake baka," yelled Sakura.

"He also part of the blame Sakura," yelled Naruto while shocking everyone that he didn't put the chan at the end of her name, "or have you forgotten how he was trying to go after the snake-teme!"

Sakura back off after being yelled at Naruto for the very first time. Kakashi was about to ask Naruto questions but was stopped by someone on Naruto's end that told him that dinner is ready. Everyone was confused by this and when Naruto said that he's come kaa-san while leaving Kyuuba to talk with them when Naruto left. Kakashi and Tsunade were tensed when they saw Kyuuba and thought that it was Kurama. They relaxed after he introduced himself and answered a question that Shikamaru asked about who is the person that he called kaa-san. Kyuuba started telling everyone about what have happened to Naruto after arriving into the other world. After a long explainsion and answering question, Naruto have come back from eating took Kyuuba's place. Naruto told them that the finding a way to return back there is one promise that he can't keep. They all understand his reason for not being able to keep that promise. Kakashi could only make him promise to keep up on his ninja training so that they won't slack off. Naruto nodded his head and smiled as the screen vanish from thin air.

"Why do I a feeling that," question Tsunade, "we're going to be getting daily visits from him?"

"Well, He is Naruto after all," said Kakashi as everyone else agree with him.

-Back with Naruto-

"I'm going to take a bath and then head off to bed," said Naruto after yawning.

**"That would be a good idea," said Kyuuba, "since we did agree on trying to make a device to bring someone from your old world to here."**

"Oh yeah," said Naruto as he remember that, "I forgot to tell them that."

**"Too late to tell them now since it take a month to do it again."**

"Yeah, I'll just tell them that next time," with that said, Naruto got his pajamas and went to take his bath as Kyuuba went to sleep.

-Time skip: three years later-

It have been three years since Naruto have made a way for him to talk to everyone back in Konoha. He had already told everyone in Konoha that he's going to try to make something to be able to bring anyone from there to where he is. After a few months, he have made a little progress on making that device realistic. He and Kyuubi were only able to bring items and food from there. The only food that he was glad to get from there was ichiraku ramen but always having to quickly hide the bowls so that Hope won't find them. He was then gotten yelled at by Tsunade for taking customer's ramen. Naruto countered that to never let Sakura cook ramen ever again in since he thought was a punishment. Tsunade could just smile and said only for him to stop along with promising that there will be a scroll with ramen for him so that she won't have complaints. Naruto could only nodded to that but still pouted like a little kid. After a year, Naruto could only manage to sent items back to his old world. He even send a note to Tsunade to have her use shadow clones to help her with the paper work. Naruto could only smile as he and Kyuuba somehow heard Tsunade yell. Naruto started to make a side project that involved making an orange version of Kelvin's visualizer and trying to complete it so that he can see the wave road perfectly. It took him only two-year to complete with the help from Kyuuba entering his own EM wavelength into the visualizer. He was also been keeping up with his ninja training in secret of course. We now find Naruto waking up and getting dressed in a blue shirt with orange outlines, red pants, black running shoes, an orange vest with the zipper unzipped, and a silver version of Geo's necklace with his visualizer. After he have gotten dressed, he went down stairs just in time to see Geo get rid of some EM-viruses and choose that time which the repsice that Hope was going to use with the food dispenser to the pancakes. When the viruses are gone, a plate of pancake popped out.

"Geo, that doesn't look like oatmeal," said Hope as she look at Geo's confused face.

"It wasn't me kaa-san," said Geo while seeing Hope's face show her confusion.

"That's my doing Kaa-san," said Naruto as he walks toward them with a smile on his face.

"Seem like we both had the same thought Naruto," said Geo while smiling as he high-five Naruto.

Hope could only giggle at her two sons antics and almost link minds. It been three months since Kelvin's disappearance from the space station, both Naruto and Geo have stopped going to school and started studying at home. Well, more like studying and working alongside training for Naruto's case. The only things that was found were the Kelvin's visualizer, which Geo now wears. Both Naruto and Geo weren't in the mood to go back to school, so Hope didn't force them to go until they feel like it. They all three of them are eating dinner while Kyuuba is looking around in space for the time being until he feel like coming back to Naruto's transer. After they have finished eating breakfast, all of them have heard a knock at the door and Geo have gone to answer it as Naruto help Hope with the dishes. Naruto put chakra to his hears to let him hear who's at the door.

"Yes, who is it," asked Geo.

"Are you Geo Stelar," ask a female voice.

"Yes, that's me," answered Geo, "who are you?"

"I'm Luna Platz," introduced Luna, "of grade 5-A at Echo ridge elementary."

"Echo ridge elementary?"

"Yes, and for a matter of fact I'm the president of you and your brother's class."

"Wait I'm confused," stated Geo as Naruto walk up behind him to see who's at the door, "then why did you come here to see us?"

_"Is that his brother," thought Luna as she saw Naruto while trying her very best to not blush, "he's even better looking than the description."_

"Well, rather or not you two believe it," answered Luna, "you both have been absent since the beginning of the new school year."

_"Why do I feel that she the same aura of bossyness as Ino," thought Naruto._

**"Let just hope that she's not worser than her," said Kurama, "if she not, then she'll be a prefect mate for you kit."**

_"Would you stop that already," yelled Naruto in his head, "my mind might have finally caught up to being that of a 13 year-old boy brain but I'm a 19 inside an eleven year-old body."_

**"And yet your mentally a genius 13 year-old," countered Kurama.**

_"Yeah yeah, and even if she does look cute," thought Naruto while hearing the fox snicker, "DAMN YOU FURBALL!"_

"So, I'm here to escort you two to school myself," said Luna as she grab both Geo and Naruto's arms.

"Wait stop," said Geo and Naruto in union as they get pulled by Luna, "what do you think you're doing?"

Hope have heard the commosion and walks to the door while asking Naruto and Geo about what's going on. Before Naruto or Geo could explain, Luna introduced herself and told Hope that she don't need to worry along with taking care of her sons. After that, Luna have pulled Hope's two sons away while leaving Hope a little bit confused. As Luna pull both Geo and Naruto toward the school, Naruto have a frown on his face while Geo have a angry face on. Geo tied to tell her that they're not going but it seem that she wasn't listening at all. Naruto sighed as a short boy with odd glasses walkes up to them and examened both Naruto and Geo while saying something about the lose of their dad. Geo forced his way out of Luna's hold and try to make a runs for it. Luna have stopped him by getting saying that both him and his brother are going with her and the short boy. Both Luna and Zack explain their plan of making Luna a step ahead of being student concil while keeping Geo's attention. Naruto was about to use the _subitution jutsu_ until he saw guy that was only a few inches taller than Geo and Naruto coming up behind Geo. Naruto watch Geo get grabbed and picked up by the guy that Luna called Bud. Geo was able to get out of his grip and try to get pass him but was soon pinned down under Bud. While Luna and her two friends were disdracted Geo have knocked Bud off him and ran while Naruto did a very quick subitution then ran with Geo. Luna could just blink her eyes and look at where she was holding Naruto's arm and found a life like wooden Naruto in her hand grip.

"WHAT THE," yelled Luna as she looked at the wooden Naruto.

_"That Naruto is really good at getting away from Prez's grip," thought Zack._

-Location change: Amaken-

Naruto and Geo have gone to Amaken to visit a friend of the family. They were about to talk to Aaron but was stopped by a guy that look like he haven't had enough sleep. The guy keep them from going in as accusting them as spies. Geo try to make him to see that their not spies but the man doesn't seem like he's confinced. Naruto was about to yell at the man until Aaron stepped in and telling the guy named Tom that both Naruto and Geo are his guests. After that Tom left them alone as Naruto and Geo went with Aaron to look around the place. Aaron could just only wonder how Naruto and Geo can like science and yet have different subjects in them. He show them one the rocketship that Amaken made, Geo told him that he have a feeling that their dad is still alive out there in space and plan on going into space using that same rocket. Naruto even told him that he'll help Geo reach that goal as he have that same feeling. Aaron told them that in order do that, they have to study really hard. He even told them that studying at school was much better and a good place to make friends. Naruto could only frown at Geo's answer that he's alright with not having friends and having his brother. Naruto could only say that school will only be boring. Aaron only that its up to them choose but to make sure that they take care of their mother. He even mess up their hair while saying that Hope have been really worried about them and really want to see them be back to school. Geo and Naruto could only feel bad about that and have a gulty look on their faces.

-Sceen change: Observation Point night time-

Both Naruto and Geo have arrive at the observation point to look at the stars. Geo got there with his bike while Naruto ran along side him. Geo still can't understand how Naruto can run that fast without losing his breath. Even if they been living together as brothers, He still can't get how Naruto do that at all. Geo have asked him how he does that but only got that he's natually fit as an answer. Naruto layed on the grass and look up at the stars while Geo look at the wave road through the incomplete visualizer. Geo was playing all of today's events inside his head but was soon brought out of his thoughts as he saw three 'lights' fighting or two fighting against one. Geo got Naruto's attention and told him to put on his own visualizer so that he can see the same thing. Naruto did that and saw Kyuuba and Omega-xis fighting Cygnus. Naruto was glad that Geo can fully see the wave world like him but still a little worried.

_"What did Kyuubi do while in space," thought Naruto as he and Geo watch the fight._

-Flashback: Awhile earlier-

Kyuuba have been flying around space for a while now and getting deeper into space. He was about to turn back and head to earth, but was distracted by a noise from a stranded astroide. Being curious, Kyuuba quickly flew over to the astroide and saw a group of FM-ians surrounding other one but feel that other one doesn't feel like a FM-ain. The group consised of a swain, a crab, a bull, a floating crown, a balancing scale, a two face FM-ian, a wolf, a harp, and a snake which he somehow find cute. In the center, he could see a blue and green dog version of himself laying face down and is slowly getting up. Before the swain looking FM-ain could speak something, Kyuuba quickly made a strike at him and sent him flying while he did the same to the others (along with doing a little flirting with Ophiuca who almost did the same thing back) but have dodeged his attacks. Kyuuba floated next to Omega-xis while looking at all the standing FM-ian.

"Who are you," asked the white part of the two FM-ian.

"All you need to know is that I was passing by," said Kyuuba, "and also isn't it cowardly to gang up on one person?"

"I have told them that," answered the floating crown.

"No you didn't Crown," yelled the wolf FM-ian, "I told you all that!"

_"Is it that easy to make them argue with themselves," thought Kyuuba as he and Omega-xis watch them argue with eachother._

"Hey, can you still move," whispered Kyuuba while getting Omega-xis' attention.

"Yeah, but how do I know that your on my side," asked Omega-xis.

"I was able to make a hit on the swain and made the rest argue among themselves," pointed out Kyuuba.

"You give pretty good points, alright your on my side and do you have a plan?"

"If you have anything that would distract them more," asked Kyuuba as Cygnus have gotten his commrades attetion back to the two.

"In fact, I do have something for that," answered Omega-xis as he fully up and the astroide starts to shake.

"You fools," yelled Cygnus, "did you both activated the key?!"

"Good luck/Cya," were the only things that Omega-xis and Kyuuba as Kyuuba gave Ophiuca a quick wink before he and the dog version of him escaped.

The both of them started heading toward earth with different reasons. Kyuuba was heading to earth to rest back inside Naruto's transer while Omega-xis was heading there for a voice is calling to him there. They were unaware of Cygnus travling behind them as the two headed to earth. While the two headed to earth, they introduced each other and Omega-xis told him about the andromeda key and how importent it is about not letting those people get it. Kyuuba agrees to help him make sure that those guys don't get it. He even gave bits of helpful inforation about the others. As they reach the wave road of earth, Cygnus have made his move and attacked them.

-Flashback end-

Both Geo and Naruto continued to watch the fight while standing up. Naruto have asked Kurama who is the one thats Kyuuba help fight. The fox have answered Naruto's question about that and the infomation along with it. Naruto could see that all three of them getting ready to put everything into one last attack. Naruto was about to suggest to getting out of there before something happens, but was stopped by the light explosion. Geo could see a black blurs coming toward them.

_"Kyuuba is coming too fast," thought Naruto with a panic face like Geo's, "me and Geo won't be able to get out of the way in time!"_

Both Omega-xis and Kyuuba have crashed into the Stelar brothers and covered the area in a bright light. After the light have disappeared, Geo is laying on the pavement face down unconscious while Naruto lays on his back and is also unconscious. As they lay unconscious, the sound of sirans can be heard coming toward them.

-Next day-

Naruto and Geo are on a train as they talk to the two beings that are inside their transer. Last night, Geo and Naruto were found by the satillet police and were broght to the headquarter for a little bit of questioning. After a little while, Hope have picked them up from there and brought both of them home. Naruto was able to gain consciousness while Geo was look like he was in a trance. After they have gotten home, Geo have come back to the senses and started talking about what he saw before and about Omega-xis. Geo couldn't get Naruto to help back him up for that he was already in his room but both him and Hope doesn't realized that Naruto is eardropping on them with his chakra inhance ears. After Geo have stopped trying to convince their mom to believe him after she told him that she got a call from satillet police, Naruto have sneak out of his bedroom's window and climb up to the roof and sat above Geo's bed and waited. Naruto put on his visualizer as he heard Geo go out to his bacany. Naruto could still remember Geo and Omega-xis's faces (minus the pain look.)

-Flashback start-

Naruto listen to Geo and Omega-xis talking to each other. When Omega-xis talked about Kelvin being Geo's father, Geo have asked him what happened to their father. Omega-xis was a little about when Geo have added Naruto's name before saying my, but said that he only knows that their dad was doing some reseach and nothing else. Before Geo could Omega-xis about the visualizer, Naruto have beaten him to it.

"Then how did you know about the visualizer our dad made," asked Naruto while making himself known to the two.

"What the," said Omega-xis as he turn around to look at Naruto who have a orange visualizer on while having a surprised face.

"Naruto how long have you been there," asked Geo while being very surprised and shock to see his brother there.

"Hmm, about the time that Omega-xis told you that it wasn't a dream," answered Naruto while faking a thinking face.

"Geo how do you both know each other," asked Omega-xis.

"That's easy," said Naruto as he gets down from the roof, "I'm Geo's adopted brother."

"Then how did you know that I was here," asked Omega-xis.

"A little fox told me."

"The expression is 'a little birdy told me'," said Kyuuba as he appeared infront of all three of them.

"Kyuuba," yelled Omega-xis in surprised.

"Another one," said Geo while being surprised of Kyuuba's appearance, "wait you know who that is Naruto?"

"Yeah, he been with me since I first stayed with you, mom, and dad," answered Naruto while scratching behind his head.

"So you kept him a secret for that long?"

"Yes but for a good reason."

"And that is what?"

"He helps me with my work from school."

"And to keep you awake in class," said Kyuuba while ignoring Naruto's glare for him sending Kurama through.

"Oh," said Geo as he took the half lie.

Naruto was about to tell Omega-xis to answer his question from earlier but have dodge it by going into Geo's transer after complaining about his wound bothering him more. Kyuuba went back into Naruto's transer for some much needed sleep, Naruto told Geo good night and headed to his room as Geo did the same after saying night back.

-Flashback end-

Naruto was brought back to the present when Omega-xis as that the FM-ians are plainning on destrouying the earth. Naruto had to close his transer quickly before covering Geo's mouth from stopping him yelling out the same words that Omega-xis told them. His effert were a little helpful but didn't stop the mumffering from being heard from everyone inside the train's car. Geo was embarrassed about his out burst and closed his transer as Naruto just let out a sigh as he mentally feel Kurama shaking his head inside his cage. When the train have arirrved at it's stop, the two have gotten off the train and started to head out of the station while talking to Omega-xis as he tell them a little history lesson about the FM-ians. When Geo have asked why he was on earth after Omega-xis told them about the EM viruses coming to earth. All they got were that he'll get to them about that. Both of the Stelars boys hear Bud's voice and looked ahead of them to see Bud, Zack, and Luna walking toward the train's scanner. The two quickly head behind a pillar as the listen to the three talk about visiting the the princaple at a hospital as they walk by.

"Are they FM-ians," asked Omega-xis.

"No, they're some classmates from our class," answered Naruto while pointing at himself and Geo.

"What is a classmate," asked Omega-xis, " are they an enemy?"

"Not really, they're neither friend or foe," answered Naruto.

"But to be honest I don't picually like them," said Geo, "they keep trying to force us to go to school."

"What is school," questioned Omega-xis.

"Eh we'll going to need to get back with you on that one," said both Stelars boys as Geo closed his transer.

They soon left the station and were about to go do their own way but were stopped by a loud noise behind them. They both look and saw the train falling apart; Omega-xis and Kyuuba both said that it's EM viruses. Naruto put on his visualizer as Geo asked Omega-xis if he sure. Naruto answered his question by saying yes as Geo put on his own visualizer. Geo could see how bad it is and said that they need to call the satille police. Both Naruto and Geo heard a scream then look toward it and found that it was Luna who is trying to hang on as Bud try to reach for her. While Geo said that that they need to do something as Omega-xis question him, Naruto have already started to head toward the train and about to climb up using his chakra until Geo came running toward him. Both of them have climbed to the top of the train's tracks and put their visualizers back on to see where the viruses are. The two could use two battle cards each before some of the viruses started to chase after them. They could of gotten farther, if it wasn't for Geo tripping over making Naruto stop as well. Before the viruses could get to closer to them, both Omega-xis and Kyuuba appeared in front of them and deleated those things. Omega-xis then agrees to help but then said that he'll be needing to use Geo's body to use the EM wave change. Geo and Naruto were confused by that and Kyuuba will try the same with Naruto. Naruto could just gulp at this as both Kyuuba and Omega-xis started to make their energy swrell around them then went into the sky and came down on Geo and Naruto. After the transerfation was done, Geo and Naruto look themselves over at their new look (I'm not going to be dicribing what Geo look since it'll be a bit stupid.) Naruto now look like a red version of Geo with his hair being turned orange with yellow stripes on while Geo kept his hair the same color. Geo almost couldn't know that it was Naruto until he saw Naruto's smile in excitment. Naruto ignored Geo surprise panic as he did some warm ups and didn't see Geo go through the rail. By the time Geo have came back, Naruto is already punching the viruses around like rag dolls. Geo notice that some them were coming toward him and started yelling about them to get away from him while swinging his arms around. He punch one of them and it sent into the others and deleted then soon Geo started doing the same thing as Naruto. Both Geo and Naruto had to jump out of the way of a attack and then jumped again before a virus could get them for not paying attention. Both of them went through a building and said that that was impossible until Omega-xis told them that their now EM humans. They both dodged again just before electric viruses could hit them with their electric attack which have hit the building instead. That was when the satille police have arrived in the scean and started to suck up the viruses as Naruto and Geo made their way to save Luna. They were unaware of the chef of the satille police to follow them using his EM wave tracker. Both Geo and Naruto saw that Luna is falling and dive down quickly. Omega-xis told Geo to change his EM frequency and he was about to do that but was beat by Naruto who was quicker than him and catch Luna then landed on the ground with Luna's arms wrap around his neck.

_"Can believe I made it," thought Naruto, "maybe I can make even super brow a run for his money."_

**"And now all she need is a little crown and dress," said Kurama, "then she'll be the princess of your dream."**

_"You, I am ignoring right now," thought Naruto._

_"W-who caught me," question Luna in her head as she opens her eyes and look at Naruto._

"You know, that you can let go of me now," said Naruto as he look at her.

Luna quickly let go of him and blush a little while asking him if he single-handly saved her. Naruto just smiled softly and asked her if she was hurt, which she blush even more while saying no. Bud and Zack were wondering who saved Luna but was forgotten about that as their half of the train car started to fall. As they scream, Luna have said that it's Zack and Bud. Naruto was about to go save them, but this time Geo have beat him and safely put the train car down. Naruto have quickly appear next to Geo congrats him a good job as the chef runs up to them. The chef got their attention and was about to arrest them until Luna have pushed him to the side. As Kurama said the 'beware of the fangirls' and Naruto could only mentally agree with him. Luna have asked both Naruto and Geo to tell her their names. Geo was about to say his realname until Omega-xis interfered with quietly saying that it Megaman. Naruto told her that his name was Yokoman. As the chef push Luna to the side and was about to arrest them, Naruto push him to the side as he and Geo made their way back up to top of the train rails. After they have arrived there, they both looked for more viruss. Naruto's instincts kicked in and jumped out of the way as Omega-xis told Geo to jump backward. Both Naruto and Geo looked at the virus looked at the virus and thought that it's one big virus.

"I wish that I could my battle cards," said Naruto and Geo in union.

**"You both can use those cards," said Omega-xis while trying to figure out how both of them do that.**

"Oh sure we can," said Naruto in a sarcasic tone, "all we have to do is pull out the card that we want and then have you and Kyuuba act like our transers to use it."

**"Your smarter than you look kid," said Omega-xis.**

"Wait, I'm/Naruto right," asked both Naruto and Geo in union again.

**"Would you two stop talking at the same time," yelled Omega-xis," and just start attacking the virus!"**

"Ok, have it your way Omega-xis," said Naruto as he and Geo each other pulled out a card then throw it in the air.

Both Omega-xis and Kyuuba bite down on the battle cards that each of their EM-humans thrown in mid-air and turning into the weapons of the card. Omega-xis turned into a gatling gun with four shooting tubes while Kyuuba turned into a wide sword. Geo examined his arm as Naruto quickly ran passed the virus on it's right side while slicing almost half of it with the wide sword. After he have gotten behind the virus, Geo started to shooting at the virus. After the virus was deleated (much to Omega-xis' surprised), Naruto and Geo high fived each other. However, Omega-xis have interupied their little celebrating by telling them that they're not done yet. He made the two look up and they say more viruses gathering up on a wave road. Geo asked how are they going to get rid of those viruses. Naruto then suggeted to use their most powerful throwing battle cards. Omega-xis agreed to that and have made another remark of Naruto for being smart, to which Naruto doesn't know if it was either a insult or a compliment. Both he and Geo pulled out their battle cards and have the EM-beings bite down on it and maitlized it so that they can throw it. The two Stelar boys, quickly grab the bomb ball and throw it at the viruses, in thous deleting them. Both Omega-xis and Kyuuba told them that they were running out of energy. Naruto told Geo that he'll meet back at home before leaving as Geo turned back to normal inside a empty area and have the chef trying to as if he saw the two. Naruto quickly made his was to the software store's empty alleyway and turn back to normal. He could only smile as now his and Geo's lives are going to be very interesting from now on as he made his way into the software store for more parts for his project that is about to be used for it's first test run.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Megaman Starforce.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

Jutsu

_Card activation_

**_Demon/Summon/FMian thinking_**

**Demon/Summon/FMian talking**

Chapter 2

We find Naruto connecting a device up to his computer as Kyuuba work on the data synchronizing with the device and power. It have been only a day since Naruto and Geo's appearance as Megaman and Yokoman. Yesterday, Naruto was able to buy all the things that he needed to be able to make the device that he had for bringing things from his old world to the new one be improve to bring people into the world. After he have finished buying and exit the software story, he started to walk home but stop in front of a newly opened store called "Big Wave". Letting his curiousty get the better of him, Naruto have walked into the store and found that on display and packs of battle cards. He could see different kinds of battle cards from standards to gigas, along with displays what look like chips with a sign that says "not for sale". Naruto could hear Kyuuba and Kurama slightly singing out battle card heaven as the blonde look around. Naruto was thinking that these cards could help him and his brother in the future so he went and bought some standards battle cards that he or Geo don't have and continued on home. Kyuuba was mopping on the way home since, Naruto didn't buy a mega card with a big time bomb on it.

"How the data going along Kyuuba," asked Naruto as he look on the screen.

**"It's going well Naruto," answered Kyuuba, "but what happens if Hope walks in while the test run is going on?"**

This was the one thing that Naruto was afraid of since the Stelars have tooken him in. He was glad that they didn't asked him where he came from, when he first appeared in this world. Naruto could only gulp as he have kept his secret of being a ninja from a different world for all these years.

"I-if that happens," answered Naruto, "then I'll just have to tell her the truth along with Geo."

**"Are you sure about that kit," asked Kurama as he uses Kyuuba's body to take with Naruto.**

"Yeah I'm sure Kurama," answered Naruto and then look at screen with wide eyes, "HOW ARE YOU USING KYUUBA'S BODY?"

**"Both me and Kyuuba are connected kit," answered Kurama before changing with Kyuuba.**

"Let get the test run started shall we," said Naruto as he got a nod from Kyuuba.

Kyuuba quickly returned to Naruto's transer before the blonde started up the device and program for talking with everyone back in Konoha. The screen started to show Tsunade yelling at Kiba for letting Arkamaru peeing inside her sake. Naruto couldn't hold in his laugh as he watched on, his laugh have gotten the three and the other inside the room attention. During all the daily visits, Naruto have found out that time between both world are different since he had to explain how is he getting older after each time. As soon as he stopped laughing, Naruto look around and see that within the room beside Tsunade, Kiba, and Arkamaru were Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kakashi.

"Naruto this better be important for you to be making your daily visit time early," asked Tsunade as she look at Naruto while quickly giving Kiba a look that she's not down with him yet.

"Yeah, do..Naruto what is the meaning of this," asked Sasuke while corrected himself as he see Sakura's fist being covered with chakra.

"First, is that I'm about to do my first test run to get one of you guys to come over," answered Naruto, "also what happened after my last visit since I know Sasuke don't normally call me by my name?"

"That because Sakura is now dating him," answered Kakashi while getting a shocked look from Naruto, "and she literally beaten manners into him."

"So I take it that he now know how painful her punches are," asked Naruto while earning a nod from the masked man.

"It's even worse now that she's training under the hokage," said Kiba.

"I'm not going to comment on that," said Naruto as he doesn't want to be hurt.

"Anyways," said Tsunade, "Naruto have you chosen on who will help you with this test run?"

"If you haven't picked yet then pick me and Arkamaru," begged Kiba as he could get away from Tsunade's punishment.

"Yes, I have picked someone who will test it and no it's not you Kiba," answered Naruto, "beside I don't think that you want to retrain Arkamaru from not peeing on things."

"Damn it, Yeah your right I really don't want to go through that again," said Kiba while having his head hang down.

"Who did you pick then," asked Ino.

"Why don't you look behind you Ino after all she is behind you," said Naruto.

She did as Naruto said but only to see herself looking at the window with her reflection. She was very confused as were the others excepted for Tsunade who have a smirks on her face. It only took Shikamaru a few seconds to figure out that it's Ino that he picked. The lazy Nara just sighed and told everyone that Naruto is picking Ino. Some of them were thinking that it was a good idea (Mainly Sakura and Sasuke since Ino was the one that spread the news of the two relationship all over the village after she caught them kissing.) The other were thinking that it was a bad idea since her father would try to get him and maybe try to strangle him for trying to take his little princess away (and Hinata was hoping that it would be her that Naruto would pick.) They all waited for Ino's choose on rather or not she should do it. That was until Naruto told her about the many places for her to shop, which have gotten Ino to agree to do it. Naruto smiled and told her to wait for him to start up the device for the test run. After a few minutes, a wide white portal appeared within the office.

"Ok everything seem to be working in order," said Naruto as he look at something that the others can't, "alright Ino try to go through the portal.

"Are you sure it's safe to go through," asked Ino as put her hand inside it.

"I'm not really sure in since this is my first test run.

Ino could only gulp and told Sakura that if she doesn't make it through it, that she tell her dad that she love him very much and to give Hinata her dieting plan. Sakura could only sweat drop at this but agreed to do as her friend have asked her. Ino took a deep breath and started to run through the portal while feeling her body started to slightly shrink and felt a slight sting of pain. After she have made it to the other side, she didn't stop and ran right into Naruto. They both fell to the ground as everyone inside Tsunade's sweat drop as the sight, well almost everyone since Kiba was laughing at this. After the two blondes have gotten up and faced the screen, everyone could see that Ino have age back to when she was eleven. Naruto have told them that he'll be turning off the screen for a second and have Ino to go back to Tsunade's office. After that was said, the screen inside the office have turned black and everyone looked at the portal so that they can see Ino, but all they saw was the open portal. After a few hours of waiting, the screen came back to show ashamed Naruto and an angry and equally ashamed Ino behind him along with a surprised Hope and Geo.

"Um, Naruto what's wrong with the portal and who are those two behind you," asked Tsunade as the portal disappeared.

"Seem that I have to work on some more to bring people back," answered Naruto, "and the two behind me are my Kaa-san and my brother."

"What happened while the screen was off," asked Kakashi.

"Naruto's mother walked in on us as I try to get back," answered Ino, "and Naruto told them the truth."

"Are these some of your friends Naruto," asked Hope as she look at everyone.

"Where is this place," asked Geo.

Naruto and the others have started to answer both his brother and kaa-san's questions. After all that, Hope have grounded him from having any ramen for at least a month for keeping this secret from his parents. Naruto could only cry anime tears while complaining about not having any ramen for a month while Geo try to cheer him up. While this have been going on, Ino's father have entered the room to get Ino. He could only see her on the screen(as an eleven year-old) with her smiling nervously and waving at him. Some of the people have to cover their ears as Ino's dad yelled about what happened. Tsunade have explained to him about what happened to Ino and the problem. Ino's dad have calmed down just enough for him to ask Hope to take care of his little girl for the time being. And with that Naruto and Ino have said their good-byes and the screen in Tsunade's office have disappeared. Hope have went off to make dinner as Geo finally got Naruto to cheer up.

"So, Naruto what are you going to do now," asked Geo, "since she's going to be staying with us here."

"Well, I already have made transer for Ino to use but then there the information that is needed to be done," said Naruto as he get out the transer from a dresser and hook it up to his computer.

"What are you doing," asked Ino as she look over Naruto's shoulder with Geo doing the same.

"I'm making the information for you Ino," answered Naruto.

"That's good and all but that doesn't help with the government's files," said Geo.

"I know and Kyuuba isn't that good at being very sneaky of hacking and making files," said Naruto as he made out a good point.

"Then I'll be stuck inside this house until your able to," asked a depressed Ino.

**"Not unless I help with that," said a female voice coming from Naruto's transer.**

Naruto opened his traser and saw a rose version of Ophiuca (he have had Kurama show him the image in his head) but the with the shoulder pads being rose pedals instead of scales and the head plate is also rose petals with a big yellow petal in the middle. Naruto could only blink and asked what happened to Kyuuba and get a sight of Kyuuba being a flower inside the rose like Ophiuca's hand with his face sticking out in the middle of the flower along with a scowl. Naruto, Geo, and Omega-xis (who was out of Geo's transer) couldn't help but laugh at Kyuuba's expensed even Ino herself was laughing at the sight.

**"I'm glad that you all think this very funny," said Kyuuba in a sarcastic tone, "but...GET ME BACK TO NORMAL!"**

"A-A-After we find out who she is," said Naruto as he was just calming down his laugh (as well as the rest of the people.)

**"My name is Meribara," introduced Meribara, "I'm the FM-ing that was created when Ino-sama have made it to this world."**

"Wait, what is an FM-ing," asked a confused Ino.

"I'll tell you about that later Ino," said Naruto.

"You said that your could help get the file into the government," asked Geo.

**"Yes, Beside making EM-beings and viruses into roses or using different flower attacks," began Meribara, "I also have the ability of hacking into things and creating information."**

"Wow, and Kyuuba can only search for information and help me with manage my projects along with data," complimented Naruto while also slight hurting Kyuuba's pride, "beside helping get rid of viruses."

**_"Naruto why do you have to hurt my pride," thought the AM-ing while also frowning._**

"Can you please start going to the government's computer and make Ino's fake files," asked Naruto.

**"Yes right away, but I'll be using Kyuuba's speed power" answered Meribara before leaving the four confused.**

"Now then, shall I start explaining to you on how this world works Ino," asked Naruto as he got a nod from his fellow blonde.

-Few hours later-

Naruto have already explained to Ino on how the world that she's in now works with a little help from Geo and Omega-xis. She was also introduced to the FM (AM)-ian with a help from borrowing Naruto's visualizer. At first she was freaked out but soon calmed down from it and continued on listening to the explanation. After the explanations, Hope have called the three down to dinner with Omega-xis going back inside Geo's transer and Naruto having his visualizer back. Ino was in a world in surprised that Naruto is indeed not eating ramen at all but not all surprised that he still eat a lot like when he eats ramen. During dinner, Hope and Ino were discussing about places to go shopping so that she can have some clothes. Naruto could only groans when he heard that he'll be in charged of staying with Ino and carrying her bags. Naruto have still remember the time that Sakura have force him to go with her and Ino to shopping. Geo couldn't know if he should be worried for his brother or not. After dinner, Naruto and Geo have returned to Naruto's so that Geo could tell him about what happened to him today and what he saw while Ino was helping Hope with the dishes and is going to watch a soap opera with her. Let see what is going on within Naruto's room.

"I can't believe that you and Omega-xis would go train and leave me and Kyuuba behind," complained Naruto.

"Well it was Omega-xis' idea to leave you guys behind," said Geo, "beside you were way too busy."

"You guys could have asked anyways!"

"Omega-xis isn't a patient person that would asked people."

"So, he basically dragged you out of the house?"

"Yeah, he basically did drag me."

**"Well, you weren't moving fast enough for me," said Omega-xis as he is inside Geo's transer.**

"Anyways what else have happened today while I was working on my project," asked Naruto.

"Me and Omega-xis did some virus busting," explained Geo, "watched Mr. Dubius test his invention, I also talked to him along with share part of the nutrition bar that I had, and said my good-bye to him and head home."

"Anything else," asked Naruto, "aside with the part of you and Omega-xis going over the school."

"I don't think so," answered Geo while also lying.

Naruto have nodded his head just in time as Hope have walked inside with Ino while bringing in a fold up bed. Naruto have asked Hope that why does Ino have to stay in his room, which earn him a shock look from Hope as if he was reading her mind. Hope started to explain that since they don't have empty rooms then she's have to share one with the two boys. Ino quickly told them that if she stay with Naruto since he's going to be her guide/helper tomorrow and that he knows what happens when she goes shopping. Naruto just groaned as he see that there isn't a way for him to be able to get out of this at all. After Hope have left Naruto's room, Meribara and Kyuuba have returned from making the fake files. Naruto now asked Meribara about why did she have to bring Kyuuba with her, to which he have gotten an answer that when she have turn non-virus EM-being into roses, she have to keep the flower form of the it so that she can gain their physical power which was speed from the fox AM-ing. Naruto understood what she meant but was forced to explain to Ino and Geo in simpler form. After he have explained to the two, Naruto told Ino and Meribara that Ino's transer is done taking in the information and handed it to Ino. She have asked if it could be purple since she doesn't like green while Meribara have turn Kyuuba back to normal before going into Ino's transer. Naruto explained that the transers only come in red, green, and blue. Ino could only frown and open up her transer to see that Meribara is inside it now and then closed it up then sit down on her bed.

"Hey Naruto, you said that you and Geo can do something with Kyuuba and Omega-xis," said Ino.

"Yeah its called EM-wave change that let me and Geo become EM-humans," said Naruto.

"Yeah and now when we turn into them people will only know us as Megaman and Yokoman," added Geo.

"Can I see you two turn into them," asked Ino.

"Only Naruto can do right now, since Omega-xis need to get more rest," Said Geo while getting a confused look from Ino, "if you ask both him and I went out to train."

Ino nodded her as Naruto got up and put on his transer. When he have gotten to the middle of his room, he called out the phase for activating the EM wave change and turn into Yokoman. Ino was amazed about the change that Naruto have gone through when he did that. Her blonde soon changed back to normal and she asked why he did that, the answer was that to not have satellite police coming here as the secret Megaman and Yokoman need to stay secret. She understand that it need to be a secret and asked if she and Meribara can do it as well. Naruto have answered only if their EM wavelength are the same. Before Ino gotten depressed, Naruto added that since Meribara was created from when she went through the portal; there is a possibility that both of them can EM wave change. Ino smiled and was about to try it until Hope have called to Ino that the next soap opera is starting. Faster than both men could blink, Ino have run out of the room and jump onto the couch. Geo could only sweat drop while Naruto was thanking Kami for the save. Ino have yelled out to Naruto that he's going to have to teach her how to get her clothes from back home after the soap opera is down. Geo could only rub Naruto's back as the blonde cry anime tears for the second time of the day. Kurama could only think that the other blonde is just trying to learn more of the technology of this world and is now obsessed with soap operas.

_"I should have picked Hinata," thought Naruto as he now regret choosing Ino._

**"Too late for that now kit," said Kurama, "let make sure that she doesn't know about the school file part that Meribara have made just incase you and Geo go back to school."**

_"Wait, if she find out about that," thought Naruto, "she'll be telling me to go and try to force Geo to do the same."_

**"Let pray to Kami that she don't find out."**

_"Agreed."_

-The Next Day-

We find Naruto walking behind Ino who is now wearing a purple slim pants with a matching purple skirt, a purple shirt with a red rose on the front, an opened short jacket with purple being the main color with blue edges, and to complete her purple outfit is her purple running sneakers. Naruto is carrying all of Ino's bags from her clothes shopping, people were surprised that the male blonde could be able to carry all those things without his arms giving up on him. Kyuuba could only feel sorry for the boy since he's not the one that have to carry all thirty bags full of clothes. However, they didn't notice that someone was following them but they could feel a slight wave of jealousy coming from somewhere but paid no mind to it. The person that is following the two was one Luna Platz with a look of jealousy, sure after Yokoman have saved her from felling to her death and form a crush on him, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have a crush on Megaman and Naruto (mainly Yokoman and Naruto).

She have been following the two since she try to get Geo and Naruto to go to school, she just didn't think that the two boys would be ready for her arrival. She had to dodge traps to just get to the door. It was proven slightly difficult as she have almost fell into a pit hole that look to be able to go into the sewer lines. After she knocked on the door, she heard something falling off the roof and look up to see that Geo is jumping off it just to avoid the traps with 'Naruto' next to him. By the time that she was able to get around the already triggered traps, Geo and 'Naruto' have already headed off to where the bus stop is. She was about to run after them fully if it was for someone saying Naruto's name behind her. When she looked, she saw a blonde girl standing the at gates with Naruto running up to her. This have made her confused by there being two Naruto's since it was impossible be at two places at once. She decided to follow them. After some time, she have gotten an email from Zack saying that the Naruto that was with Geo was just a hologram. This then made her think that this girl is trying to take her Naruto for herself. Back to the present time is that both Naruto and Ino have walked into a restaurant for something to eat (much to Naruto's joy), Luna have followed in after them. Naruto have ordered a hamburger, orange juice, and french fries while Ino have ordered a salad and grape juice. After they got both their food, they sat down at a booth with Luna sitting behind them with her own food and is listening to their conversation.

"Ino, why do you always have to buy a lot," complained Naruto as he eats his french fries.

"Because I need to get used to living here," said Ino as she take a bite from her salad, "beside your mom said you'll help me."

"She said to help you not to make me carry all your things," said Naruto with a blank face.

"Just be glad that I didn't drag you into some of the store."

"Yeah thanks for doing that but still thirty bags of clothes?"

"What, a girl need to have a big selection of clothes."

"Right now I wished that you had the hologram instead of Geo."

"Oh stop your complaining," told Ino, "at least be thankful that I let you go order some of the parts you'll need to make a new visualizer"

"Geez, thanks Ino for letting me order parts," said Naruto in a sarcastic tone, "now I can make you your own visualizer instead of you taking mine."

"Be glad that we're friends or else I would be hitting you," said Ino as make that threat.

"Yeah yeah," said Naruto, "just remember that after we eat, we'll be going back home to unload your things and then head toward Amaken."

"And when are you be going to school Naruto," said Luna's voice as Naruto tensed up.

Naruto could only look to the side with a fright expression to see that Luna is standing next to the booth with Ino looking at her. Luna have her arms crossed over her chest as she look at Naruto with a bit of anger in her eyes. Ino was confused as she didn't know anything about this but have a sense that this have to do part of Hope's worries.

"Hey Naruto, who is she," asked Ino as she look at the male blonde, "is she your girlfriend?"

"N-no she the class president of my and Geo's class," said Naruto with a faint blush on his face while not noticing Luna's blush at the girlfriend part.

"I'm Luna Platz," introduced Luna after quickly shaking off her blush, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," introduced Ino, "my dad is a friend of Naruto's family and thought that I should come here for my schooling."

"Then you'll be going to school tomorrow," asked Luna, "and how long are you going to be staying."

"Yes and so will Naruto," answered Ino while giving Naruto a look that promised pain if he say no, "and I'll be staying here as long as my dad wants me to be."

_"Nooo, they met and now Ino know about the school," thought a distressed Naruto while crying anime tears._

"So, you made him carry all these," asked Luna as she look at the bags that belong to Ino.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that he can carry all that without dropping them," said Ino while letting a little giggle.

"Hmm maybe I should have him help carry my things when I go shopping," thought Luna out loud.

Naruto could only crying more anime tears as he heard that. As they continued to eat, the two blonde girls started to talk about things as Naruto try to block most of it out. By most of it, he heard from Luna that she kept the life-like wooden Naruto inside her room. Ino could only laugh at Naruto blushed face as he try to eat his meal. After that, Naruto (who is carrying Ino's stuff again), Ino, and Luna are now walking toward Naruto's home so that they can drop off Ino's clothes and head toward Amaken while also meeting up with Bud and Zack. Bud and Zack have tried to asked Ino out after finding out that she'll be attending their school tomorrow but were shot down straight away and she didn't even batted an eyelash. When none of them were looking, Naruto and Ino have skillfully escaped from them and is heading toward Amaken. Naruto and his blonde female friend could hear Luna's yell as the made their escape.

-Location change: Amaken-

We find Geo talking to Aaron about Dubius' invention along with the test run. Aaron have asked Geo if he really saw the sky jacket and asked if it really worked after he gotten an answer from him. After Geo have told him that it really worked, Aaron have run off after saying hi to Naruto as the blonde and Ino have run inside. Unknown to all of them, Dubius was trying to take control over one of the old satellites in space while also under Cygnus' influenced. Last night, Cygnus have found the same EM frequency as his own, which was Dubius. As he have appeared to Dubius, he have promised to remove the pain of doubt from his heart. As soon as he finished taking control of the satellite, Aaron have walked into the room and congratulated him thus surprising him. Back with Naruto, Geo, and Ino, Naruto have finished telling his brother that they need to get away from Amaken so that they won't run into the three from last time as they walked to the exit. When the doors opened up for them to walk through, the three saw a very upset Luna (who was upset for Naruto leaving her behind), Zack, and Bud standing in front of them. Naruto could only gulp as he could see all the anger coming off from Luna was in his direction as Ino already guessed where that was heading toward her blonde male friend.

"So, this is where you two always go during hocky," said Zack.

"Hey, if we have to go to school," said Bud, "then you two have to go too."

Geo freaked out and tried to run off with Naruto, but Bud ran after him as Luna have poor Naruto in a very tight head lock with him slowly losing air. Ino was busy trying to get Luna to let Naruto go before he dies from lack of air as Zack does the same. Kurama was just laughing his butt off as he watch his container getting his butt handed to him by the blonde haired girl who have the crush on him. Bud have caught Geo and lifting him up as Luna (who still have Naruto in the head lock), Zack, and Ino walks over.

"Great now we'll be able to beat the tardy bell," said Luna with a smile.

"C...can't breath," said Naruto as he started to turn blue.

Luna quickly let go of Naruto and was apologising to him for doing that as he try to get air back into his lungs. As they do that, they didn't hear Geo tell them to give him a break along with Ino smiling as she now have something to tell everyone back home worth interested. Then suddenly, part of the top floor from the lab exploded while making the six fall down to the ground. Geo, Naruto, Ino sat up and look toward where the explosion came from.

"What is going on inside the lab," asked Geo.

After Geo have asked that something have flew out of the lab and landed on top of one of the rockets outside. All six looked at the where the thing landed and saw a figure wearing black boots that had three toes and blue and yellow accents, a jumpsuit which was blue around the chest and black everywhere else and white bracers and blue gloves and large white wings, and swan helmet. His skins were blue with red eyes, which almost made Ino and Naruto thing that it was the sharingan but saw that they were just red with not commas.

_"Just what the hell happened in the lab," thought Naruto._

"What is that," asked Luna to herself.

As soon as she asked that, Omega-xis made Geo's transer open up and announced that it's Cygnus. Geo and Naruto went somewhere to hide with Ino following them, as Meribara went and get some video footage inside the lab before the explosion. Geo asked Omega-xis who is he, to which was given the answer that he's a ex-commrad of his. Kyuuba opened up Naruto's transer and added that Cygnus is also the most ugliest swan that he ever seen to which made Omega-xis laugh at that. Naruto was about to asked who could Cygnus have EM wave changed with, when Meribara have appeared back into Ino's tanser then also making it open to tell them that she have footage from the lab's camara as Cygnus attacked the lab along with Geo going there. Naruto and Ino ignored what Cygnus have said before attacking when they started to watch the footage as Geo ran up to Aaron if the figure that Cygnus turned into was Dubius. Naruto and Ino saw Dubius transform just as Aaron have answered Geo's question. Naruto saw Geo run somewhere and followed him with Ino following right behind.

"Hey Geo, wait up," called Naruto as he ran up to his brother.

"Naruto, I think that our help is needed," said Geo as he look at his brother and Ino.

"I know but we can't just blindly go head on without a plan," said Naruto as he get a confused face from Geo.

"He means that you can't always relay on luck alone," explain Ino, "when your by yourself you'll need to make a plan before fighting."

**"They're right Geo," said Omega-xis as Geo open his transer, "you and your brother are still inexperience when it comes to fighting other EM-humans and FM-ians."**

"Alright then, what's the plan nii-san," asked Geo as he gets the idea.

"You'll get his attention while I try to attack him when he least expects it," explained Naruto, "then when he try to get some sort of control, Ino will land a hard hit on him."

**"Seem you thought it out before hand," said Omega-xis, "it must be part of the fact that you're a shinobi from a different world."**

"No, it just came from actually learning from school," said Naruto as all four (Geo, Omega-xis, Ino, and Meribara) facefault at that.

"Let just transform," said Ino with a serious, "beside I want to see what I look like in my EM form."

"Right," said Geo and Naruto in union while freaking Ino out by that.

_"I hope that doesn't become a normal thing," thought Ino as the three gets ready._

"EM-WAVE CHANGE, GEO STELAR/NARUTO STELAR/ INO YAMANAKA ON AIR!"

Geo and Naruto have turned into Megaman and Yokoman from before. Ino and Meribara EM-wave changed into a figure that look to be in a purple and green jumpsuit with black boots, yellow gatlets with black gloves, a small dark purple vest that is able to cover her chest with a red rose in the middle, the helm of Meribara now have additional to buns on the sides of behind it with roses covering it, and at the face area was a visualizer that cover her eyes along with the mouth area skin were even paler than her skin. Ino look herself over and smiles as she think that she was very beautiful in her EM form and silently cheered for being able to do EM-wave change.

"Before we go on with the plan and find out what Ino's EM form abilities are," said Yokoman, "we also have to pick out a name for her in that form."

**"We don't have time for that," said Omega-xis as he was itching to fight Cygnus.**

"Nar..Yokoman he's right about that," said Ino as she gets a smile from Omega-xis and a frown from Naruto, "because I already thought of one."

"Really what is it," asked Yokoman as he gets a smile from the blonde girl.

"You all will find out," answered Ino while getting a pout from her friend.

Megaman just sweat dropped at this before leaving to confront Cygnus as Yokoman and Ino gets ready. When Megaman have appeared in front of Cygnus on the ground. Luna stopped her running and look over in excitement from seeing Megaman but was a little sadden to not see her favorite Yokoman with the blue hero. Cygnus have recognized Omega-xis but soon was told that he was now called Megaman. So, in doing so Cygnus have called himself Cygnus wing as his human EM form. Megaman started to shoot at Cygnus Wing, but have missed as the said EM human flew into the air and went to go attack our blue hero. Cygnus Wing didn't notice someone falling above him until he felt his right-wing being cut off. He started to fall and was trying to regain control while also seeing Yokoman in landing on the ground with a sword attached to his arm. Cygnus Wing soon saw that it was the other EM being that was with Omega-xis.

_**"It's that damn fox from before," thought Cygnus Wing with rage in his thought.**_

_"Yay it's Yokoman-kun," thought a very happy Luna._

"ROSE FRENZY," yelled Ino's voice as rose thorns with sword sharp thorns shooting out from the ground at a quick pace and started to cut up Cygnus Wing.

Cygnus Wing didn't expect the rose thorns to come right at him. The thorns hurt like hell to him as it continue to cut him. Ino have landed next to Megaman as Yokoman appeared on the other side of Ino. Luna was slightly mad as Ino high-fived Yokoman. Cygnus Wing had even of being cut, so he cut down the thorns and flew away from them and quickly look at the three with rage in his eyes.

**"Who the hell are you," asked a very angry Cygnus Wing.**

"You can just call me Kyōfu Niwa," said Ino, "or Terror Garden."

"Terror Garden," questioned Yokoman.

Instead of him getting an answer from her, she made a rose blaster from her hand and along with making more appear out from the ground and is pointed at Cygus Wing. She then fired all the rose blasters at the EM human, who got out of the way. But he couldn't dodge a thorn spear from a rose copy of Terror Garden. Yokoman and Megaman just gulped as they see why she have named herself that after she have made a giant her made of vines with flowers all over to try to squeeze Cygus Wing in its hand.

_"S-scary," thought Yokoman, Megaman, Bud, Zack, and Luna._

**_"She's good," thought Cygnus Wing as he cut himself free with his only wing._**

As soon as he have gotten out of the trap, he was hit by a yo-yo with blades on it hit his back. He turned around to see Yokoman holding the big yo-yo in his hand and the other two are gone. Cygnus Wing soon started to look around for the two until he was nearly blasted from above, he thought quickly changed frequencies to get away. Terror Garden look around to try to find the Winged EM human but only saw Yokoman and not notice Cygnus Wing was behind her with his wing ready to cut her.

"Terror Garden behind you," yelled Yokoman from where he stand.

When Terror Garden turn around to see who's behind her, Cygnus Wing made a sideways cut across her body. As soon as the cut ending, Yokoman and Cygnus Wing saw her turn into a cartoon looking raccoon with a leaf on its head. The winged EM human looked at where Yokoman is standing and saw Terror Garden crouching next to him.

"That was too close," said Terror Garden as she stand up with her hand over her heart.

**"Grr, where's Megaman," asked an angry Cygnus Wing as he stare at the two.**

**"He went to stop the satellite from crashing at this place," answered Kyuuba with a smug face, "after I found out what you were planning."**

**"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT FOX," yelled an enraged Cygnus Wing as his plan was found out.**

-Flashback Start-

Before Yokoman and Terror Garden have went off to do their part of the plan, Yokoman have made a double of himself and have it go see if there is something that Cygnus Wing have done before hand. He looked over to Terror Garden as she saw him make a double of himself.

"What the hell can you even use the Shadow clone jutsu while you're in your EM form," asked a shocked Terror Garden.

"I can't really do it," answered Yokoman, "but Kyuuba is able to let me make another me."

"Oh and let me guess it also act like one of your clones," said Terror Garden in a sarcastic tone.

"Kind of," said Yokoman as he scratch behind his head, "it let me see what he see but with just one eye."

"Oh, then it's a good thing that you have practice this before."

"Well, funny thing about that Ino."

"And what's that?"

"This is the first time that I have tried it," answered Yokoman as he saw Terror Garden's face go into a angry on, "oh look at that seem I'm up."

_"After this is done, I'm so going to hit him right up in the head," thought an angry Terror Garden after Yokoman have left._

-Flashback ends-

"A little _"_bird" told us your plan," answered Yokoman with a smirk on his face as Terror Garden giggled a little.

**"GRRR, DAMN YOU FOX," yelled Cygnus Wing glare at Yokoman with anger in his eyes.**

"It's Yokoman," yelled Yokoman to just make Cygnus Wing even more mad.

**"I don't have time to deal with you two," said Cygnus Wing as he about to head where Megaman is at.**

"Your not going anywhere birdbrain," yelled Yokoman as he and Terror Garden jump toward him.

**"CYGNUS FEATHER," yelled Cygnus Wing as he shoot some of his feathers at them.**

Yokoman and Terror Garden didn't expect him to do something like this. Yokoman have thought that he couldn't dodge in time as the feather getting closer to them. That was until Terror Garden have put up a big shied made of thick vines to help block the attack. However, she didn't expect the impact to push them back down to toward the ground. Terror Garden have made a big rose to help soften her landing while Yokoman used a _chain bubble card _to soften his landing. The two look at where Cygnus have once stood at to find him gone.

"He went after Megaman," said Terror Garden as she stood up from her rose.

"Don't worry about Megaman," said Yokoman as he jumped onto the rose, "he can handle that birdbrain."

"How can you say that," asked Terror Garden as she looked at Yokoman with a shocked look.

"Because I believed in him," answered Yokoman as he looked at where Megaman is at.

"I see," she as she look at some cars with a blinking light coming toward the area, "what are those things.

**"Aww, not the satellite police," complained Kyuuba.**

"Seem like it's time for us to leave," said Yokoman as he grabbed Terror Garden's arm and pulled her along as he make their escape.

"Why do we have to leave when we were just helping," asked Terror Garden as she followed her fellow EM human.

**"Thats because their boss is a baka that tried to arrest us before," answered Kyuuba.**

"Huh?"

"Me and Megaman."

"Oh, and he thinks you and Megaman are criminals."

"That's about it."

**"We to move faster before we get caught," said Meribara.**

With that said and done, the two quickly made haste to get out of the area before satellite police notice them. All the while leaving Bud and Zack to question where are Geo, Naruto, and Ino while Luna grip onto the fence as she was angry to see Terror Garden stand beside Yokoman during the fighting alongside Megaman. When the satellite police have come into the area to search the place for Megaman and Yokoman, along with the two unknowns wave frequency. The boss of the satellite police found that the four are gone, he have gotten made as the four have disappeared from the area.

-Time skip: At the Observation Point at sunset-

We find Geo, Naruto, and Ino standing at the viewing board while listening to Geo tell what happened at where the satellite is falling. The two found out that Geo have tried to save Tom Dubius from Cygnus but the sneaky swan took the man away and hid either on earth or in space's EM wave roads. They also heard him say that he tooken care of the satellite but blowing it up into pieces and having it land into the middle of the ocean. Naruto cheered his brother up as he re-ensured him that they'll get Dubius back from Cygnus. Naruto also have a big bump on his head where Ino have hit him for back at Amaken.

**"Let not forget that as long as I have the andromeda key there a chance that he'll be back," said Omega-xis as he try to help cheer the boy up.**

"By the way, what is the andromeda key," asked a confused Geo.

**"It's nothing for you to be concerned about right now," answered Omega-xis, "you all have other things to be concerned about."**

"He's right about that," said Ino while she over to them the three, "we all have to protect this planet from those other FM-ians and save that guy."

"Yeah, your two are right," said Geo as he look at the sunset.

"You know this remind me back at the academy," said Naruto.

"You mean the ninja academy that you and me went to," asked a curious Ino.

"Yeah it does," answered Naruto.

"And what does this remind you of," asked Geo as he look at his brother.

"The time when me, Ino, and all our friends being put on teams," answered Naruto with a smiles.

"You know it does remind of that too," giggled Ino.

**"So you think that this group is like a team from where you two came from," asked Omega-xis.**

"Yeah, and I know the perfect name for our group," said Naruto while showing his old excited self.

"What is it Naruto," asked Ino as she think that the name will be something stupid.

"Our group name will be starforce," said Naruto while smiling.

"Why did you name it that," asked Geo as Ino was curious as well.

"Well, since we can fight off viruses and FM-ians which come from space," explained Naruto as the two nodded their heads, "we also have to use force to drive them off."

"I think it's a good name after we heard your explanation," said Ino as she smiled.

"Me too," said Geo as the three heard Omega-xis say that he doesn't care.

"Then from now on our group name is now starforce," yelled out an excited Naruto.

"It's good to see that the knucklehead that I know haven't change fully," said Ino as she laughed at Naruto pouting at her for that joke.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY," Yelled Naruto as he ended up chasing Ino around with his brother laughing.

**There my second installment of this story and what more there's a omake in this one.**

**-**Omake: Kurama's enjoyment-

We find Kurama looking through two cycles looking views. One of them is what Naruto is seeing and the other one is Kyuuba's point of view. Right now he is looking right at Naruto's to see Meribara within Naruto's transer with Kyuuba being the rose inside her hand. He was laughing with the others that are looking within the room at Kyuuba. He even know that Kyuuba can hear him too since they are connected but, only through their minds so he can still laugh about it without feeling bed. After laughing with them all, he look through Kyuuba's view since he didn't want to hear Naruto explain to Ino about things. Let see what is going on with Kyuuba and Meribara as the fox watches.

**"Are you going to change me back now," asked Kyuuba with a bit anger in his voice.**

**"No I'm not changing you back right now," answered Meribara as she continue her work.**

**"...how about now," asked Kyuuba.**

**"No."**

_**"Well, if she wont change me back," thought Kyuuba as he thought evilly like a young Naruto, "then I'll just annoy the hell out of her!"**_

**"How about now?"**

**"No."**

**"Now?"**

**"No."**

**"Now?"**

**"No."**

**"Now?"**

**"NO!"**

**"...HOW ABOUT NOW!?"**

**"FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME NO!"**

**-**With Kurama-

"**HAHAHAHAH, KEEP IT UP KYUUBA," cheered Kurama as he laughs at this, "BRR HAHAHAHA!"**

Through out the time Kurama have laughed his butt off as Kyuuba keep annoying Meribara until she shut the AM-ian fox up. After laughing so hard, the fox have fallen asleep until he heard Luna's voice coming from Naruto's voice. He woke up and kept watching until he laughed at his container get his ass handed to him by Luna putting him in a very tight headlock. Even after a while of watching, he started to get bored and that was while Naruto, Geo, and Ino were fighting with Cygnus Wing. He sighed as his enjoyment have ended for today so he went to sleep.


End file.
